


I don't exactly hate you

by StuPotStuff



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: A whole week without Edd and Matt, Fluff, He is so alone and sad, I need help, M/M, Mama patryk to save Tord, Scratch slightly, Sorry if it's shitty, Tom just wants to sleep, Tom slightly wants to die, Tord just wants to cuddle, gay fluff is the best, he REALLY wants to die, he so does, ily Patryk oml you and Paul are so cute togetherness, lots of gay, no smut sorry, tord won't admit he loves Tom, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuPotStuff/pseuds/StuPotStuff
Summary: When Tord and Tom realize they have to spend a week together alone as Matt and Edd are on vacation, things get hectic and all they want is to have a good time with no inconveniences but, sadly things don't work the way you want it all the time





	1. Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some Edd and Matt on there vacation, just to spice it up. Also Mama patryk will help Tord confess to Tom

Tom sat with a bottle of Smirnoff at the kitchen table, mindlessly drinking staring off into space; when he was so rudely interrupted by a loud voice.  
“Edd and Matt took a ‘vacation’” the voice said agitated. It was Tord. Tom shrugged wondering why Tord thought he cared.  
“And..I care why?” Tom said a little more snappy than he meant. Tord shook his head and sighed with grief  
“It means we will have to spend a whole week in the same house. Just us.” The Norsky sounded flustered, but Tom just ignored it. He took another sip of the bottle trying hard not to think of how badly this week will be. The eyeless man looked over unimpressed and shrugged.  
“Eh. Just don't get in my way and we won't even have to cross paths.”  
Simple. Right? Not exactly. This week could have gone by smoothly if Tord wasn't such and asshole. Already he was trying to fight with Tom, for no reason!  
“Well how about YOU don't get in MY way!” He hissed at Tom, crossing his arms  
“Whatever commie. Just don't talk to me.”  
With that Tom got up and left the room.


	2. Coffee and beer

The next day wasn't any easier than the rest of the days having a hangover with Tom. But the only difference is the day would feel a lot longer because Edd and Matt weren't there to cheer him up. Just stupid Tord, and Tom could already guess that all day Tord will just be criticizing him and making fun of him in anyway to make the spiky haired mans day a living hell. He sighed, slowly getting out of bed and pulling his warm blue hoodie over himself. Tom walked out of his room and into the kitchen, his stomach rumbled. Tord looked up to see his ‘friend’ and smiled to himself, glad tom was awake.

Tord would never admit it, but he loved Tom. He loves everything about the stubborn drunk. From the way he looked to the way he talked. Tord wanted Tom to be his, he wished he could hug the man and never let go. The Norwegian shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts and looked back at Tom. He chuckled a bit as he observed Tom. It's obvious he just woke up even though it was around noon. He had bed head, so his usual spiky hair was still spiky, but not as pointy. And he rubbed his ‘eyes as he made coffee with a yawn. Ugh he is so cute and Tord just wished he had the guts to confess. 

Tom rubbed his eyes as he made coffee and peered over looking to see what Tord was doing. He saw Tord staring at him so he made a weird face  
“take a picture it will last longer.” He sad snarky. Tord rolled his eyes.  
“I wasn't staring idiot. I was going to ask if you could make me coffee too.” ‘Good save’ Tord thought as Tom nodded making another cup, sipping his own.  
“Anyway” Tom said  
“I won't be home today. I thought about stuff to do so we both weren't at home at the same time annoying the shit out of each other.” He sipped his coffee once more, and handed Tord his own. Tord made a small sigh of sadness, but Tom didn't hear. Tord didn't want to really be alone all day, but he played it cool.  
“So then where are you going?”  
“Eh to the bar.” Tom said  
“You just woke up Thomas and you're going to the bar..?”  
“Mhm..” Tom said matter of factly as he walked to the door. He waved as he walked out and said  
“See ya maybe later if I'm not too drunk.”  
With that he slammed the door coffee still in hand.  
Tord sighed sipping his own coffee and pulling out his phone. He called the one person he trusted. Patryk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if these are short I'm scared I will make them too long and it will be boring xD 
> 
> Also in this patryk and Paul are like parents to Tord


	3. Mama pat

He dialed the number and almost as immediately as it rang someone picked up.  
“Hello?” A Soothing voice on the other side of the phone rang through.  
“Um hello.” Tord said. You could tell by the tone in patryk’s voice he was smiling.  
“Ah Tord! How are you?” He hummed a bit making Tord smile. Patryk was such a caring man. Him and Paul took care of him, and they were like parents. He loved them so much.  
“I'm doing pretty well..how about you and Paul?”  
“We are fantastic, so what did ya call for?” Patryk asked.  
“Welll..” Tord’s voice trailed off.  
“I was wondering if maybe I could get advice on something..” he said a bit uncertain if he should really be asking for advice.  
“Of course! Here, me and Paul aren't doing anything so how about you come over!” Patryk said enthusiastically. Tord muttered something but agreed. He hung up and drove to Patryk and Paul's place. When he arrived and got out of the car, patryk was already outside and hugged him dragging him to a setup in the front lawn with three white chairs, and tables in between with drinks. Paul sat in one on the end and patryk say in the middle, patting the chair next to him for Tord. Tord sat, and pat looked up.  
“So. Talk.” Tord chuckled, knowing there was no way of getting out of it now. He knew patryk was good with stuff like this so he didn't mind.  
“Well..I need..advice on how to get someone to like me..” Tord said quietly, embarrassed of those words. Paul’s sunglasses slid off as he dropped his drink. He had the most scared/surprised face.  
“Shut it Paul…” Tord spat out and Paul smirked, but held his laughter in.  
“Awwww! My Tordy actually likes someone other than us Paul!!” Patryk said overly enthusiastic, shaking Paul's arm. Patryk snapped his head over to Tord ready to protect.  
“What is he like? Is he nice? Is he rude? Would he like us? What's his name!?” He blurted them all at once and Tord could barely understand if it was English or not.  
“I never said they were a boy..” he said irritated  
“So it's a girl?”  
“Well no.”  
“So I was riiiighht” Patryk smiled. He is lucky he has a nice smile or he would be dead.  
“Yeah...look, all I need is advice for him to like me ok?! He probably will be coming home soon so hurry.” Tord just wanted to be home right now.  
Patryk thought for a moment then spoke  
“Well I mean because I don't know him this may not be his cup of tea or something, but I remember when I first met Paul he took me to my favorite place for a picnic. He even packed my favorite food and drinks!” Patryk smiled and leaned over to Paul landing a kiss on his cheek. Paul got a bit red and grinned. Tord stuck his tongue out saying,  
“Get a roooooom.”  
He got up hugging both of them and walking to his car thanking pat. He was ready to do this. But as he was driving his phone started buzzing. He took it out looking at the caller ID, seeing it was unknown. He answers it anyway and was greeted with a nice man on the other line.  
“Who is this..?” He questioned.  
“Is this Tord?” The man asked  
“Uh yeah..?”  
“Oh well this is the bartender at Berry’s beer. There is a man here with no eyes drinking but I saw someone slip something into his drink, so I asked before he drank for a number in case something happened. Y’know, cuz I have seen him do this before and it hasn't ended good.. I didn't trust that man. Now he isn't coherent only after one drink. Also the man won't leave. There the only two left here so I dunnu what will happen once we close.”  
Tord immediately froze at that. His blood ran cold and he sped his way to the bar hoping he would make it in time. Nothing about this was good. He knew it.


	4. The drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm sorry, it's 1:35 am and I have no idea what I'm writing. As it comes to my head I write it

Tord sped his way to the bar, finally making it. He practically jumped out of his car when he saw Tom struggling to walk as a man followed him slowly. Tord was furious. Who does this man think he is doing that to people?! Tord marched over pissed off, he gave the man a vicious look as he put an arm around tom to help support him. Tom looked at him and gave a toothy drunk grin. Tord knew he couldn't keep his angry bad guy look when Tom gives him smiles like that, he chuckled a bit helping Tom to the car. He buckled him in but immediately walked right back up to the man.  
“What do you think you were doing.”  
“Nothin’ sir.”   
Tord shook his head   
“OBVIOUSLY IT ISNT “Nothin’” BECAUSE YOU WERE FOLLOWING HIM AFTER YA PUT SOMETHING IN HIS DRINK!” Tord spat out angrily. The man put his hands up defensively and backed away. Tord had nothing else to explain his anger so he punched him. Punched him so hard, he lost a tooth! With that Tord walk away to the car with sass. No one messes with Tom that isn't Tord. No one! He got in and started to drive. As he drove Toms head lolled around and he fell asleep. When they arrived home Tord decided to carry Tom into his bedroom and put him to bed. After he sat on the couch relaxing. It was a long day. Tomorrow will be better. He rubbed his eyes laying down watching the tv, Slowly drifting to sleep, with the thought of having a wonderful picnic tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I'm soooo tired


	5. A wonderful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I thought I would add a little of Edd and mat in this hahah

“Edddddddd!!!” A voice whined in the hotel room.  
“What is it Matt?”  
“When we go to the beach will you tell me if my hair gets messed up?”  
“Mhm..” Edd rolled his eyes grabbing his camera. He held Matt’s hand and together they walked to the beach. Edd and Matt were staying at a wonderful hotel with a beautiful view, and so far it was going pretty well. Today was the second day and they were heading to the beach. Edd was very excited, neither Tord or Tom has called him yet too! He was hoping that meant there was no fights. But he knew better. Whatever, Edd didn't have to think about it now. All he had to do was have fun with Matt. And that in itself was fun! He loved hanging out with everyone, yes. But he also loved hanging out with Matt. Alone. It had been a secret that they liked each other. But eventually Matt just couldn't stand it and blurted it out. Surprisingly Tord and Tom were ok with this, and even were happy to have them have little vacations like this. Edd smiled at the thought of his friends. Ahhh life was good. 

 

Tord stretched waking up with a pain in his back.  
“Note to self; don't sleep on the couch.” Tord muttered to himself rubbing his back. He got up going to the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. Today will be fun, maybe Tom would like some breakfast too. He smiled making both of them some. As he made it he heard a door behind him close and tom appeared out of it, rubbing the sides of his temples sitting on the couch. ‘He probably didn't remember anything from last night’ Tord thought. Just thinking about last night made his blood boil. He grabbed an Advil and some water walking over to Tom handing it to him.  
“Um here.”  
“Thanks.” Tom grabbed it just swallowing the pill and chugging the water. Tord went back to making breakfast. Tom walked over sighing.  
“Hva er galt min kjærlighet?” (What's wrong my love)  
“Hmn?” Tom turned his head confused.  
“What's that mean.” He rested his head on his hand looking at Tord. Tord just shook his head.  
“I asked what's wrong.”  
“Ohh. I just have a headache.” He shrugged closing his eyes humming a bit. Tom tapped his hand on the counter to the tune he was humming. Tord smiled a bit. He really did love him.  
“Mm..well how about you and me go for a picnic. Maybe then the headache will go away.” Tord smirked a bit ‘smooth’ he thought. Tom rolled his “eyes” and chuckled a bit.  
“I guess. Why not” he smiled a bit. He got up walking to his room.  
“Come get me when you are ready to go.”


	6. A beautiful sight like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hah sorry

Tord tugged on his collar of his red buttoned up shirt. He had on grey shorts and red and white converse. Tord shined a quick smile to the mirror liking the way he looked. He had grabbed a blanket putting it into the car and put the basket filled with food on the blanket. He walked back inside knocking on Tom's door. The door swung open and tom leaned against the doorway. He had white and black checkered shoes, and ripped black skinny jeans. He had a on light blue shirt with the sleeves also checkered.  
“Mmn?”  
“Um..heh you ready?” Tord asked realizing he was staring. Tom nodded walking past him. Tord followed along and they both got into the car. They drove up to a hill, getting out of the car. Tom looked around at the beautiful scene. Trees engulfed the surrounding area, they were in the middle of a circle of trees. The light spilled through onto the grass and tinted it a greenish golden. Tom smiled warmly at the sight and Tord Laid the blanket down and he sat down. Tom walked over sitting down right next to him. Tord pulled out the picnic basket and opened it. He grabbed a sandwich and ate it. Tom got one of his own and ate. Tom rested his head on Tord’s shoulder as he ate, and smiled a bit. The commie looked over and and froze. He didn't want to ruin this, it was way too cute. His heart raced as he cupped Tom’s face. He hoped it was worth it and he kissed the shorter man. Tom was caught off guard when he felt Tord press his lips against his, his face flushed red but didn't protest. Tord pulled away to see how Tom would react, sure that he would get punched. But he didn't. 

Tom stared at him, cheeks tinted pink. He put the sandwich down and Tord flinched. He awaited the punch, he knew Tom probably would be ferociously mad. Surprisingly he felt Tom crawl onto his lap. He opened his eyes as Tom rested his head on Tords chest. Tords heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around Tom. They watched the sunset in silence. It was an understanding silence. One they wished not to break, worrying that maybe if someone spoke, then the moment would be gone. They might lose this one chance. Tom looked up at Tord after a while and kissed his cheek. He spoke, in a low voice. As not to disturb Tord, he stated  
“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might post one or two more chapters to finish or maybe this is the finish who knows


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I'm sorry if you don't like

An hour later Edd and Matt made there way home talking and laughing.  
“So, how does my beautiful taaaan look?” Matt said, trying to be cool and flexing. Edd shook his head laughing.  
“Good?” They laughed together and walked into the hotel room, Matt immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower and fix his appearance. They were heading to a wonderful restaurant tonight and Matt said he had to look ‘better then everyone’ Edd chuckled to himself and took his phone out checking to see if he had any new notifications. Through the whole time they were there every minute he had to himself he would check to see if Tom or Tord needed him. He sighed seeing none. This was very unusual for them… normally he would have a flurry of spam by both of them begging him to come back. Maybe something happened?! Maybe they are hurt?! WHAT IF ONE OF THEM WAS DEAD?!?! Edd’s heart raced as he called Tord. If Tord didn't answer he would call Tom. (Let's be honest here Tord would probably be the one to be alive.) 

Tord held Tom in his arms as they now where laying staring at the starry night sky. Tord and Tom were currently talking about there past, and their..parents. Well- more like Tords adopted parents and Tom’s inanimate objects of parents. Tom had a lot going on as a kid. And Tord understood why he drinks. He held him close when suddenly his phone buzzed. Sighing Tord slid his hand into his pocket grabbing the phone and answering, not bothering to see the ID. It was Edd.  
“Hello?” The Norwegians voice rang out in the quiet night. Tom stayed deathly quite, seeing if maybe he would be able to hear who was on the other side. He listened and was successful when he heard Edd.  
“Tord?! Are you OK??”  
“Uhhh yeah? Why?...”  
“Is Tom ok?!” Edd seemed panicked, thought Tom.  
“Yes. Why wouldn't he be?” All they heard was a sigh of relief of the other side. Then Edd said.  
“Thank god. I thought you would have killed each other by now.. it's just you didn't call or anything do I wanted to make sure everything was ok.” Tom smiled, he was glad edd cared.  
“Hm. Well, I see you can't even trust us for 3 days without breaking down” Tord laughed “nah but both of us are fine, thanks for checking in. We will be sure to call more often.” Edd smiled at that.  
“Good. Now can I talk to Tom making sure you're not lying keeping him hostage..” all three chuckled at that and Tord handed the phone to Tom.  
“Hello?”  
“Ahh Tom. Cough once if you're being held against your will.”  
“Edd I'm not.” Tom smiled  
“Me and Tord are getting along just fine.” Those words scared Edd.  
“TOM WHAT DID HE DO.” Tom would never say anything like that!! Edd was freaking out!!!  
“Eddd shhhhhhhh” Tom hushed him “its fine it's fine. Aren't you happy we are getting along?” Edd paused. He never thought of that. It's a miracle actually. He didn't was to ruin that. So, he agreed.  
“Yeah...I guess it's just..surprising. I am-” in the back he heard Matt scream “EDD ARE WE GOING OR NOOOOT” Tom smiled laughing.  
“You should get going. Call me tonight ok?”  
“Hmm ok” Tom hung up handing the phone back to Tord. He nuzzles do his head into the crook of Tords neck, relaxing. He put his hands around Tords waist. Life was good. Later that night they drove home. When they arrived home tom was asleep, so Tord picked him up putting him in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was kinda a short story sorry. If you want more story's like this I'll love to do that


End file.
